Przygoda w Gnieznie
by Wielkopolska
Summary: Wizyta niektorych krajow w Gniexnie.


Lovino stał na deptaku, koło wejścia na rynek. Czekał. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego przyszedł godzinę wcześniej.

Zmieszany przyłożył otwartą dłoń do czoła czując, że robi się coraz bardziej żałosny i sentymentalny. Westchnął, oparł się o ścianę butiku i rozejrzał.

Na lewo, koło fontanny na środku rynku, na której miejscu wcześniej stał faszystowski obelisk, siedział Antonio i rozmawiał z Arthurem. Fernandez akurat spojrzał w stronę Lovino i pomachał mu, a ten tylko skinął mu głową. Przesunął wzrok bardziej w lewo i zauważył Feliksa z Torisem zmierzających do katedry. Tuż obok do kantora wchodził Matthew. Lovino zerknął za sklep, o który się opierał i zauważył Vasha z Roderichem wychodzących z Księgarni Staromiejskiej. Nie zdążył odwrócić głowy, kiedy z butiku wyszły Natasza i Elżbieta z naręczami toreb. Lovino został przez nie wyściskany. Chwilę porozmawiali, po czym dziewczyny pożegnały go i ruszyły wzdłuż rynku, kierując się do kolumny z ogłoszeniami, pod którą stał Ivan. Jak tylko zniknęli na ulicy Dąbrówki, Lovino spojrzał w prawo. Tuż obok, przy wnęce, gdzie sprzedają lody włoskie, stali Gilbert i Honda wybierający smaki.

Zwrócił wzrok w głąb ulicy Chrobrego. Zdziwiony zobaczył idącego w jego stronę w podskokach Feliciano z uśmiechem na twarzy. Lovino spojrzał na zegarek – nadal było masę czasu do umówionej godziny. No cóż, oboje się nie mogli doczekać spotkania ze sobą.

Feliciano wpadł bratu w ramiona, a ten pocałował go w czoło. Od razy spletli swoje dłonie.

– Gdzie dzisiaj, braciszku?

– Wszyscy trzymają się głównej ulicy. Ja z niej zboczyłem. Chodź.

Feliciano wtulił się w brata, chowając ich złączone ręce do kieszeni jego bluzy. Lovino uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na niego czule.

Przechodząc przez rynek minęli się z Matthew, który akurat szedł do Kiku i jego towarzysza. Przed nimi szli Vash i Roderich, którzy skręcili do likwidowanej księgarni na Tumskiej.

Vargasowie doszli do katedry i wybrali drogę po lewej. Weszli po schodach prowadzących do bazyliki, ale Lovino się tam nie skierował. Skręcili znów w lewo, słysząc głos z katedry: „Mówię Ci, Licia, te Drzwi są cudne, ale trza umieć je czytać!". Zaczęli schodzić po schodach, mijając pomnik Chrobrego. Lovino wskazał bratu budynek na wprost.

– Tam papież zawsze przemawiał, kiedy był. No i na placu świętego Wojciecha – wskazał w jego kierunku, do tyłu i lekko w prawo.

Ale nadal szli prosto. Feliciano ujrzał jezioro, chciał więc przyspieszyć, ale Lovino pociągnął go w lewo. Przy następnej odnodze w prawo skręcili i oczom Feliciano ukazał się szyld pizzerii o wdzięcznej nazwie „Wenecja". Parsknął śmiechem i pocałował brata w policzek, mówiąc:

– Nie jestem głodny, braciszku.

– No to chodźmy dalej.

Lovino przeszedł na ścieżkę nad jeziorem i szedł w prawo.

Po wodzie sunęły kaczki, a kawałek dalej łabędzie. Te drugie pruły wodę, goniąc jeden drugiego. A raczej kilku goniło jedną. Fajna sprawa, gody łabędzi. Widzieliście kiedyś?

Bracia szli w ciszy, z uśmiechami na twarzach, delikatnie głaszcząc sobie nawzajem kciukami dłonie. W końcu doszli do miejsca wcinającego się w jezioro, wyłożonego kostką brukową. Dookoła stały ławki. Na jednej z nich siedzieli Ludwig i Francis, spoglądając na siebie ukradkiem z czułością, co było do nich kompletnie niepodobne.

– Ludwig, Ludwig! – wydarł się Feliciano, machając energicznie w stronę wołanego.

Ten jedynie skinął mu głową.

Lovino czując lekkie deja vu parsknął śmiechem.

Vargasowie usiedli trzy ławki dalej od tamtej dwójki. Jednak Feliciano było pewnie za twardo na ławce, bo wkrótce wdrapał się Lovino na kolana. Ten objął go z uśmiechem i oparł głowę o jego ramię, uprzednio dyskretnie całując go w szyję. Zaśmiał się widząc, że za ich przykładem poszedł Francis, siadając Ludwigowi na kolana, a ten zawstydzony patrzył gdzieś w bok. W tym samym momencie Feliciano wyszeptał:

– Spójrz na ścieżkę.

Lovino odwrócił wzrok od Szwaba i Żabojada.

Dróżką szli zawstydzony Gilbert i ubrany w damski mundurek Honda, trzymający się za ręce. Gilbert uparcie nie patrzył na Kiku, chociaż strasznie go korciło. Honda kroczył z tryumfalnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Tuż za nimi zauważyli Rodericha i Vasha. Ci nie trzymali się za ręce, ale szli pod rękę. Zwingli niósł siaty z książkami.

Lovino westchnął.

– Jednak nie tylko ja odkryłem to miejsce.

– Albo nas śledzili. Braciszku, chodźmy stąd.

– Dlaczego? Nie podoba Ci się?

– Nie, jest ładnie, ale…

– Ale?

– Wolałbym być tu tylko z Tobą, a nie nimi.

– Kocham Cię, skarbie – Lovino z uśmiechem musnął jego usta.

Wrócili się. Zajrzeli do pizzerii, ale widząc Islandię i jakiegoś Cospaly'owca wycofali się.

– Pokaż mi ten plac – poprosił Feliciano.

Tak więc skierowali się z powrotem do katedry. Przy pomniku Bolesława Feliks mówił przejęty do Torisa:

– Na tego tutaj mówią Bolek. Za jeziorem, przy szkole, liceum, nie uniwersytecie, stoi pomnik Chrobrego i Mieszka I, to na tamtych tam mówią Bolek i Lolek…

Vargasowie minęli pomnik i Lovino pokierował w prawo. Doszli do barierki i ich oczom ukazał się wielki, owalny plac. Wybierając schody po lewej, zaczęli iść w dół, ale ich wzrok padł na topór kondygnację niżej. Spojrzeli po sobie zrezygnowani i weszli z powrotem na górę.

– Może chodźmy po prostu przed siebie… – zaproponował Feliciano, a Lovino się zgodził.

Przechodząc znowu obok katedry słyszeli Feliksa:

– A z drugiej strony się kościół świętego Jerzego. Tam, pomiędzy nim a bazyliką był cmentarz…

Wyszli na ulicę Tumską. Lovino zrezygnował z pokazania bratu Doliny Pojednania, bo widział idących tam Tino i Berwalda. Wrócili trochę zrezygnowani pod butik, ale szli dalej ulicą Chrobrego. Mijali liczne tłumy na ogródkach przed restauracjami czy barami. Przeszli na lewą stronę. Dochodząc do końca deptaka postanowili iść dalej prosto. Minęli Empik i ich oczom ukazał się pomnik świętego Wojciecha ne drugiej stronie ulicy Łubieńskiego. Nie przeszli przez nią jednak, tylko skręcili w lewo i weszli do piekarni Roszak. Aż dziw, że nie do żadnej pizzerii. Może dlatego, że już je wszystkie minęli. Usiedli przy drugim stoliku od kąta.

A w kąciku siedziała szatynka, przypatrująca się im z uśmiechem. Wyciągnęła zeszyt i długopis, zamyśliłam się chwilę, po czym zaczęłam pisać.

I tak oto powstało to arcydzieło. Dobra, bez narcyzmu.

I tak oto powstał ten fanfick.


End file.
